


Something strange

by Sein_Perfekt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Other, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sein_Perfekt/pseuds/Sein_Perfekt
Summary: Its about me and shit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Something strange

**Author's Note:**

> This is about me and how I've felt over the past year or so

My body hurts. I can't eat or sleep properly and I have no clue as to why. I try to tell people but wuss out last minute. Maybe its me, or the others around me? Frankly it has turned into something I've come to ignore and accept as the norm. My social worker begs to differ. She says I should see a doctor. Screw the doctor, its a pain to already try and live life normally considering I've got school to worry about.

Now maybe I'm overreacting when I say this but, I feel something or someone is watching me. I feel eyes all over me. Now you probably think I'm crazy but no, I'm not. 

I'm not crazy. 

I'm fine and always have been. I'm just in that stage of life most likely. Its what I personally believe. Now recently I've started losing my will to eat, if that makes any sense.

Lemme put it into simple words so that someone can understand... In short, for some reason I can't eat normally. I never feel hungry. Now I'm a growing kid and I need to eat, I'm sure most people know this. The problem is that whenever I eat and I'm NOT starving, my stomach starts to hurt. Unless I'm feeling actual pain from not eating, well that means I can't eat or else it makes my stomach do back flips. I think that's it for now.

I'm getting tired and frankly, I don't think someone will read this and be interested enough in my thoughts or life. 

Goodbye.


End file.
